Quand ils étaient deux inconnus
by Paper.mind
Summary: Quand ils étaient deux inconnus, ils cherchaient à se connaître, à s'observer, mais quand la vie les rapprochent le mot "inconnu" se transforme de jour en jour en des mots de plus en plus signifiants. OS


**Quand ils étaient deux « inconnus »**

Ceux qu'il aimait par-dessus tout c'étaient le calme, contempler les nuages, les cigarettes, somnoler, dormir, jouer au shôji et dormir.

Lui, Nara Shikamaru a toujours été vu avec des filles bruyantes et hystériques pour son plus grand malheur. Malgré son 200 de Q.I, son plus grand point faible était les femmes… Sa mère, ses coéquipières Ino Yamanaka et Temari no Sabaku lui menaient la vie dure. Elles étaient toujours derrière son dos pour lui reprocher quelque chose ou pour l'exploiter lors de leur virée shopping ou autres corvées. Il se sentait un peu étouffé.

Néanmoins, la compagnie d'une jeune femme lui fit oublier ce ressentiment. Auprès d'elle, il peut mieux respirer la joie d'être libre et d'être lui-même. Personne pour le déranger pendant son temps de repos. Personne pour lui dire d'arrêter de propager la douce vapeur de nicotine.

Il la connaissait de loin et a appris à mieux la connaître lors d'une mission de rang B. Elle et lui se complètaient aussi bien niveau technique que relationnel. Leur duo par son efficacité avait fini sa mission plus tôt que prévu. Ils avaient passé trois jours au lieu de cinq. Trois jours pour connaître une personne, c'est court mais étonnamment, c'était comme si il l'avait toujours connu.

Elle n'était pas très bavarde mais avoir une conversation avec elle devenait très intéressant. Elle n'impose pas ses idées mais les partage. De ce qu'il connaissait d'elle avant… c'était premièrement qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Gaï sensei auprès du célèbre Neji Hyuga ainsi que du puissant Rock Lee. Ces trois-là vivaient dans un monde à part. Lors des fêtes réunissant notre promo, l'équipe Gaï était souvent absente, préférant s'acharner à s'entraîner durement. Il a du mal à se l'avouer mais il a toujours été fasciné par elle. Elle était entourée de trois monstres, l'un très froid et les deux autres très perturbateurs. Elle semblait être la seule plus mature et pourtant, elle était épanouie auprès d'eux. Ino et lui avaient surpris Neji sourire lorsque Tenten était à ses côté. Si Neji pouvait être comme cela avec tout le monde, Kakashi abandonnerait son bouquin vicieux... Il se rappela du jour de l'examen Chûnin lors de son combat contre Temari. Sa défaite avait était prévisible. Il avait fallu qu'elle se batte contre le seul adversaire détenant les techniques type vent : Gros talon Achille de la maîtresse d'arme qui combattait à longue portée. Cependant, elle n'en avait rien à faire de cet échec imminent et avait continué à se battre jusqu'à la fin déployant tout son arsenal. Temari n'y avait pas été allée de main morte à la fin. Il se rappelait de cette scène humiliante qu'avait subie Tenten. Si ça avait été lui, il aurait eu un grain envers son adversaire. Mais contre toute attente, les deux filles s'entendaient très bien. Il avait honte de de se rappeler qu'il avait comparé Tenten à un ange lorsqu'elle avait utilisé sa technique des dragons jumeaux alors que juste avant il avait juste eu pitié d'elle et de sa malchance. Il en avait eu encore plus honte parce qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était encore en train de penser à elle. Une fille simple et généreuse… Depuis quand les nuages n'effaçaient plus toutes ses pensées. Il était temps de fumer. Il souffla dans le ciel mais la fumée lui rappela Tenten.

 _ **Quelques mois avant…**_

\- « Shikamaru-kun ! Deux derrière, trois avant gauche et un à droite qui arrive plus loin ! »

\- « Hai ! », à ses mots il emprisonna tactiquement ses ennemis féroces, et Tenten se chargeait de les achever en déversant ses multiples armes.

\- « C'est dans la boîte ! »

\- « Galère… »

\- « Ce parchemin est aussi désiré que les trésors du Rikudô Sennin… On ne va jamais cesser de se faire poursuivre par des ennemis. Il nous a vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs. »

\- « Hahaha », rigola doucement Shikamaru

\- « Mais quoi ? », dit Tenten avec une mine boudeuse, « au fait, c'est vrai qu'on a récupéré tellement rapidement ce parchemin. »

\- « Hn, c'est grâce à toi Tenten-chan.» Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rougir à ce moment-là.

\- « … Merci, mais sans toi je n'aurais pas pu finir cette mission non plus. »

 _Un ange passa_

Ils continuèrent à semer leurs ennemis en prenant les chemins les plus ardus possibles, s'envolant d'arbre en arbre.

\- « Dis Shikamaru-kun, ça fait un moment qu'on cherche à les semer, je ne ressens plus aucun mauvais chakra. Tu penses que l'on en a fini avec ce grand monde ? »

\- « Tu as raison, je pense que l'on peut rentrer chez nous maintenant. »

\- « Mais on a pris seulement trois jours au lieu de cinq. Tsunade-sama se serait trompée ? »

\- « On doute de son idole maintenant ? » rigola Shikamaru

\- « Mais euh ! Et comment tu sais ça toi ? »

\- « Hum… Hum… Ça devait être Ino qui me l'a dit, je crois …

\- « Oh … »

\- « Bref ! On fonce pour rendre ce fichu parchemin et on en finit avec cette mission ! »

\- « Ok ! »

Arrivant à Konoha après plusieurs heures, ils se rendirent directement au bureau de l'Hokage. Cette dernière fut surprise de leur fiabilité et leur félicita de la réussite de leur mission. Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher d'observer le visage rayonnant exprimant la fierté qu'avait Tenten lorsque son idole la complimenta. Ca le rendait aussi très heureux. Il était habitué à ces habituels rapports de mission mais celui-là était différent. Ainsi, Tsunade accorda des jours de repos bien mérités et leur prévenait que leurs coéquipiers respectifs étaient encore en mission. Elle ajouta que dès qu'il y aura une prochaine mission elle leur préviendrait comme d'habitude et leur fit disposer. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, une atmosphère un peu gêné s'installèrent entre eux.

\- « Hum… Du coup, tu vas faire quoi là ? »

\- « Je pensais me rendre à la boutique d'armes pour me réapprovisionner mais il est déjà 19h passé … Je pense qu'après une bonne douche je me poserai au restaurant près du jardin de Konoha. Repos bien mérité »

\- « Ah d'accord … »

\- « Tu veux te joindre à moi ? »

\- « … Avec plaisir »

Tenten lui donna rendez-vous vers vingt-heures le temps de poser leurs affaires et se débarbouiller.

Au restaurant, ils mangèrent différents mets pour rassasier leur estomac : gyoza, bol de riz et canard laqué ( ) … Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien: Leur vie de ninja, entraînement, sensei, famille, voyages

… _Quand ils eurent finit…_

\- « Galère, j'ai trop manger ! La cuisine chinoise est vraiment bonne »

\- « Je te l'avais promis ! Merci pour l'addition, il ne fallait pas tu sais, c'est moi qui t'ai invité! »

\- « C'est le devoir d'un homme de payer pour une jeune femme »

\- « Haha, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça »

\- « Galère ! Je suis traumatisé, arrête …»

\- « Ok ok ! Pardon ! »

\- « Tu veux qu'on se pose dans un café ? J'ai besoin de digérer tout ça » dit-il en se massant le ventre

\- « C'est ce que je fais toujours d'habitude ! Un bon thé vert pour bien digérer ! »

 _Au café …_

\- « Bonsoir, du thé vert s'il vous plait ? »

\- « Pour deux personnes ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Oh ! Tu ne prends pas de café d'habitude ? »

\- « Euh… Oui. Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

\- « Ah … Euh… Ça doit être Ino qui me l'a dit une fois »

\- « Galère cette fille »

Tenten essaya de cacher son rire nerveux.

\- « Merci Shikamaru-kun de vouloir partager un thé avec moi »

\- « Pas de problème. Je découvre beaucoup de chose avec toi »

La serveuse arriva avec le thé. Shikamaru saisit la théière pour en servir à Tenten.

Ces gestes étaient un peu maladroit à la différence de Neji remarqua Tenten, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude mais elles étaient remplis de respect. Elle sourit. Shikamaru regardait Tenten. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent subitement. Tenten perdit son sourire pour laisser apparaître de jolies rougeurs sur ces joues. Gênée, elle but une gorgée de ce thé chaud. C'était abondant de ce sentiment inconnu qui la détendait. Elle aimait ce thé.

A son tour, Shikamaru but une gorgé. Il n'était pas habitué à boire du thé. Cependant il apprécia ce goût un peu amer mais plus doux que le café. La chaleur du thé laissa venir la fraîcheur. Il était jaloux de Hyuga Neji à ce moment-là. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- « Shikamaru-kun ? »

Tenten le sortit de ses pensées honteuses.

\- « Est-ce que ça t'ai déjà arrivée de rencontrer une personne pour la première fois et qu'en l'espace d'un temps, c'était comme si cette personne tu l'avais toujours connue. Hahha… Désolée pour cette vieille conversation .Tu n'as pas à »

\- « Oui »

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de tourner en rond. Ils étaient suffisamment et même beaucoup trop intelligents pour comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux. Tenten luttait pour ne pas devenir rouge tomate mais en vain, elle prit tout son courage pour poursuivre après avoir entendu _ce mot_ … Ce Mot qui l'encourageait.

\- « Car je sais que tu aimes le calme, contempler les nuages, les cigarettes, somnoler, dormir, jouer au shôji et dormir. »

\- « Je sais que tu aimes la divination et l'astrologie, regarder les étoiles, manger des boulettes au sésame, et t'entraîner malgré la fatigue. »

\- « Je sais que tu détestes que l'on te dérange lorsque tu dors, lorsque Chôji laisse des miettes partout sur tes affaires, et perdre ton élastique »

\- « Je sais que tu ne déteste pas vraiment les débilités de Gaï sensei et Lee, qu'en plus des armes tu as une tonnes d'élastiques sur toi et que je peux compter sur toi dès quand j'en perdrai un. Tu détestes aussi qu'on te chatouille.»

\- « Argh ! Ne refais plus jamais ça !... Je sais que tu n'es pas réellement macho ! »

\- « Hey ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça !»

Les deux rigolèrent. Un autre ange passa…

\- « Je sais que ton rêve est de devenir comme Hokage-sama mais aussi que tu a…admires Hyuga Neji … »

Elle comprit

\- « Je sais que tu es très proche de Temari no Sabaku»

Il comprit. Shikamaru but sa dernière gorgée de thé.

\- « Mais …Tenten-chan. Est-ce que tu sais que je … » Il regarda Tenten dans les yeux. Tenten soutena son regard.

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Que je t'apprécie » [ Et m****]

Tenten éclata de rire. Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment en se traitant d'idiot.

\- « Et toi Shikamaru-kun … Est-ce que tu sais que… je t'aime ? »

► **Note de l'auteur** **:**

Bonjour/ Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je me présente, je suis une étudiante qui adores lire des fanfiction! J'en lis depuis ma période collège 8) Ça remonte à longtemps ! (Devinez mon âge :p) J'écrivais beaucoup de fanfictions mais je n'ai jamais osé les publier sur le net… Mais Chichichi-Chou, est une fille dont j'adore ces écrits sur des couples atypiques de Naruto ! Elle m'a donné envie de vouloir poster et les partager à la communauté française. Du coup, même si e me suis inscrite il y a longtemps pour poster des reviews à mes auteurs préférés , on va dire que je débute maladroitement dans ce monde ^^.

Cette fanfic est basée sur un couple très atypique : Shikamaru et Tenten. Elle fait partie de mes premiers écrits sur papier. Il y a une suite normalement, mais j'attends de voir si je devrais la poster ou pas.

Ce qui est bizarre avec moi c'est que je suis plus attirée pour la plupart du temps par les personnages secondaires du genre Tenten. Car ils sont moins exploités et on peut développer beaucoup de choses intéressantes sur eux.

En tout cas, c'est dans cette situation que je comprends que les auteurs de fanfiction/ écrivains consacrent beaucoup de temps pour publier leur histoire. (Tous mes respects) Je m'excuse en avance pour les fautes d'orthographes … Il y 'en avait beaucoup plus avant O.O Je me fais moi-même saigner les yeux.

En tout cas merci d'avance, à celles et ceux qui me liront : ) N'hésitez pas à me passer un petit coucou !


End file.
